The 12th Holder
by estamilagro
Summary: The Scoobies get help from an old friend of Giles. ***NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED!*** please r&r, but don't flame
1. She Comes to Town

The 12th Holder- She Comes to Town  
  
When we left our Scoobies, Giles was laying on the floor of the Magic shop with Anya (hee hee hee) after Willow strips him (hee hee hee) of his power. Buffy and Dawn and "best friends forever" again, and Xander was a good friend to his dear Willow. Spike is evil again (supposedly) and Tara is still and probably will be forever dead. May she rest in piece.  
  
Anya sighed as she swept the dwindling hairs from Rupert Giles' forehead. After her love Tara had died, Willow had taken his powers, rendering him useless, but otherwise fine. Unfortunately, he was left on the floor of the Magic Box, with Anya. "Do you think they've stopped her?" "Not a clue. But, maybe they did! And, I'm sure they're all fine. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, they should be fine." "I can tell you're still mad at Xander." "Obviously. I wish I could claim vengeance on him though. Oh well, there's always another time." "Sounds cheery." "Doesn't it, Rupert?" a soft, British voice opinioned behind them. Both Anya and Giles looked up to see a cloaked figure in the shadows. Among the ruins, a light radiated from its obviously female body. Lifting the hood of the robes off, she revealed an older face, presumably early thirties, with wavy red hair and a small mole on her nose. "Didn't recognize, did you?" "Juliet." "You're wounded, love. Here, let me help." She knelt down beside him, next to Anya, and kissed him gently on the cheek, "At least you're alive." "Hi! I'm Anya, a friend of Giles'. Another friend of ours, Willow, kinda took his powers when she became evil, but it's not really her fault, you see." "Her lover was killed and now she's a scorned woman." "Actually, you're right! That was what happened. Seems that's been happening to everybody these days. Xander, *another* friend of ours, left me at the altar a few months ago. It was awful!" "I've heard tell." "It was bad. Then I got my powers back, I'm a vengeance demon you know, and now this mess came up. So, can you help him?" "Anyanka, I want you to find Willow and bring her here. The sooner we can restore Rupert's abilities, the easier recovery will be." "Right on it.hey! How did you know my real name?" "Darling, you're a vengeance demon and I know all of their names." "That sounds about right. I'll be back." Anya went scampering off, delighted to be of use, and recognized. When Juliet saw that she was gone, she leaned down closer to Rupert. "I knew you were in trouble." "I've been in trouble for years." "I know." Weakly, he managed to lift a hand, which grazed her left cheek, "You aged well." "You look handsome yourself." "I'm glad you came back." "I'm glad I didn't have to go back to England to find you." "Look who's here!" Anya cheered, dragging Xander Harris with a teary Willow Rosenberg behind him. Juliet stood, "Willow, and give me your hand." "Okay." She obeyed and placed her hand in the tiny manicured hand of Juliet. The minute their skin touched, she pulled Willow down to the ground near Giles'. When she took his hand in her other, Juliet chanted a few lines and sparks flew. "Ooh, we're missing some quality Wiggins time," Buffy smiled as she and Dawn entered the ruins of the Magic Box, "What's goin on?" "I think she's giving Giles' back his powers," Dawn whispered. Willow pulled away in fright as he sat up, "Listen, Giles, I'm so sorry. I was mad, and I'm sorry. Please don't be mad!" But Giles heard nothing of it. Still holding on to Juliet's hand, he pulled her closer, kissing her passionately on the lips. "I don't think he cares, Will," laughed Xander. The two pulled apart and Juliet murmured, "America agrees with you." Giles whispered back, "I'm afraid it does," he turned to the others, "Uh, Buffy, everybody, this is Juliet Lawson. She's the 12th Holder, and a dear friend of mine." "Well that part we can tell!" Anya glared. Buffy took an impatient breath, "Giles, uh, what *is* a 12th Holder?" "I cannot believe you do not recognize me. Buffy Summers, I was also known as Miss Juliet Harvey to you. Remember? In ninth grade?" The Slayer laughed, "You're not a brunette anymore." "Blondes don't have more fun, and neither do brunettes. I adore being a redhead." "Wait, you two know each other?" Willow gulped. "Juliet was the first to tell me that I was the Slayer. She tried to keep me out of trouble, but it didn't help. Are your burns healed?" Buffy asked Juliet. "Unfortunately no. I still have the scars on my back." "From a fire?" inquired Dawn. "The gym was full of vampires, and they were going to kill her." "And Buffy here lit a fire and killed all of them."  
  
" But you got burned." "But you saved Los Angeles." "Sorry I never called." "It's alright. I never tried to either." "Okay," nodded Xander, "One mystery solved. Now, Giles, how do you know Juliet?" "Watchers and Holders are supposed to work together. When we started working together, one thing lead to another and a relationship bloomed," the Watcher answered. "How come you're the 12th Holder?" "Every Slayer has Holders, or women who take care of them until they're ready to slay. The 12th Holder, the last one, tells them the truth and then they meet their Watcher," Anya explained. Dawn grinned, "Been researching much?" "Actually, I have. I knew a 5th Holder and just found out she died. I kinda wanted to know what happened." "Well, I guess we should start cleaning this mess up now that we've figured out everything," Willow shrugged. Giles stood up, and helped Juliet up as well, "Yes, but how do we clean this up?" He pointed to the destruction around him. Glass had been shattered, books scattered, and potions splattered. Debris lay everywhere and none of the Scoobies had any idea of where to start. "Do you mind?" Juliet requested. "Go ahead," breathed Xander, obviously uncomfortable. Pointing her finger, she began to turn it in a circle. Slowly, objects moved back to their original positions, and it appeared the shop was rewinding. Books went back to their shelves, potions refilled their reassembled bottles, and glass pieces were brought together. Putting her arm around Juliet, Buffy said, "I forgot you could do that." 


	2. A Whole New Triangle

The 12th Holder- A Whole New Triangle  
  
When we last left our Scoobies, Rupert was re-united with his long lost love Juliet, who also was Buffy's 12th Holder. The Magic Box was restored to its former glory, and nobody has destroyed anything (relationships, dignity, buildings, etc.) . Yet..  
  
Sunlight shown through the windows or the guest bedroom of Buffy's house. Since Tara had died, Willow had moved on the couch in the living room. Meanwhile, Juliet and Giles were occupying it. And so they were in bed together.naked. She lay on her stomach, on top of him. And while she lay there, Rupert traced the scars on Juliet's back. They seemed to be numerous, and severe, but not hurting her in anyway. His worn fingers raced along the lines, traveling down the small of her back, moving back up towards her shoulders. "Now, why haven't you fixed the scars? Most women your age try to get rid of those." "I find it to be a conversation piece. My former lovers enjoyed them." "You haven't had that many lovers since the fire." "Tragically, no. I've had one and he never saw the scars. But let us forget him, shall we? I am grateful to be back in your arms." "I'm grateful to have someone in my arms." "We Brits just don't have any luck here in America, now do we?" "I'm afraid we don't." Taking a hand to lift her chin, he stared at her violet eyes. Juliet certainly was an odd sort, but an exotic one at that. Their eyes locked and her hand lifted to be placed on his cheek. "Morning!" Dawn chirped and barged into the room. Juliet and Giles broke their gaze and whipped their heads towards her. "Oops.I thought you'd both be out of bed.and dressed," the teenager blushed. Flashing an embarrassed smile, she slammed the door behind her. "Come on," Juliet waved, sitting up and exposing more of her bare body, "Let's at least get dressed."  
  
"I don't like her. She's creepy. Are you sure you can trust her?" "Jesus Xander, she's a Holder. They're there to be trusted." Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn sat at the bar in the kitchen, eating their breakfasts. "I'll bet she has the decency not to go out wearing jammies," Willow smiled. He looked down at his flannel, powder blue pajamas, "Well, I like them. Just not her." "Oh, call her Juliet." Dawn shrugged, "Why not? She seems nice to me. And she makes Giles happy." "Yes, but she kissed him. That's it." "Oh that's not all," said Dawn as she chuckled, "I walked in on them and they were.you know." "They were having sex? In this house? Old people sex?" Buffy, Willow, and Xander cringed. "Yes, we've been having old people sex," Giles sighed as he came downstairs. "Well, I'm glad you're happy even though that Juliet chick only likes you for your body." "Xander, I had no idea you noticed that. Who liked my body was never an issue before." "Giles, come on. A mysterious woman comes to town and she's been here, what, a day, and you've already had sex with her. What's so special about her?" "She's a Holder" "She's a talented witch." "She's drop dead gorgeous." "She helped us out." Xander suddenly found himself on one side of the bar, with Giles, Buffy, Dawn, and Willow on the other side. They glared at him, and an overwhelming feeling of defeat came over him. "I'll be nice then. Don't worry."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door of the house. He had waiting for this moment for so long, but dreaded it for even longer. "Who is it?" Xander asked and yanked open the door. "Hello there, is Buffy home?" "Spike, you know she's patrolling." "So she's nowhere around?" "No. She's not. Is that all?" As he expected Spike to answer, his fangs appeared and the vampire lunged. "Shit!" A light flickered on from the stairs, "William. I see you've come to pay us a visit." Spike stopped and looked up, "Jules, seducing people over half you age again. I thought therapy cured that." "And I thought Drusilla was still here, but I see you couldn't protect her forever." Xander's eyes were wide as Spike dove towards Juliet. The vampire's fangs grazed her neck, leaving a small line of blood. She pushed him back and he was slammed against the door. Touching the wound and looking at the blood on her fingers, she passed out. Leaping towards the stairwell, Xander caught her and carried her to the kitchen. When he laid her on the table, her eyes flickered open. "I'm so sorry. The slight of blood makes me a bit queasy." "At least I know a weakness. Do you need anything?" "Any towels around? Or Band-Aids?" He reached across to a counter and grabbed paper towels, "This good?" "It'll work. So," she sighed, taking a few sheets, "Wondering how I know everybody?" "Actually, no. I was wondering why you help everybody. I was almost dog chow for Spike, Giles could barely lift a finger, and Buffy needed someone to help her slay in Los Angeles. But you helped us all. Why?" "Does it bother you?"  
  
"Yes it does. What's next? Showing Willow how not to abuse her powers? Teaching Dawn math? Reforming Spike? I think you want something from us." Juliet sat up, "I am only here to see Rupert and Buffy. And I never wanted anything from them." "Then go home.wherever you call home." "If it is what you wish, then off I go." She hopped off the table, straightened her gown, and started to walk away. Without a pause, Xander grabbed Juliet's arm and pulled her back towards him. They stood face to face for a second before he ferociously kissed her. She didn't try to pull away, but she didn't react, much to Xander's chagrin. But, when they pulled apart, he sighed, "I think we have a whole new triangle here." 


	3. Cleaning the Mess

The 12th Holder- Cleaning the Mess  
  
When we left our Scoobies, Giles and Juliet had "old people sex," Spike came back from his sexual harassment seminar (the author does not remember exactly where he went, but suspects he was a bad boy and deserves a spanking), and Xander decided to kiss Giles' girlfriend. Hmmm. Smells a bit horny in there, doesn't it?  
  
Xander stood there, shocked at what he had done. Of course, he couldn't just take it back, which is what he really wanted at the moment. He wanted Juliet, too, but she didn't seem too amused the idea. "Uh, Xander." He shook his head and realized his arms were still around her, "Sorry, I'm cuddler." "It's all right," she answered, gently removing his hands from her waist. "You're bleeding again." "Huh? Oh." As she fell back, Giles walked in the kitchen and dove forward to catch her. Fortunately, he did, and Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Anya came in behind him. "Ooh, knights in shining armor. Fun fun," Buffy laughed, watching Giles hold the unconscious Juliet. Willow's eyes widened, "Wait.she's bleeding at the neck and Spike's on the floor.Xander, did he make her a vampire?" "I don't think so. He almost got me, but some how she distracted him, he lunged at her, she pushed him away but he nicked her with his fangs, am I making sense?" "Yes, Jules has a fear of blood, that's why she's passed out. We should probably get her to a hospital, she might need stitches." "Are you sure it's that bad?" Dawn asked, horrified, "I mean nothing a little first aid can take care of, right?" "Do you know first aid?" questioned Juliet, her head snapping up. Giles laid her on the table, "Darling, don't talk. It makes you bleed more. And could somebody get Spike out of here?" "Come on, Xander, it's time to be a he-man," Buffy sighed, "I'm sure another kick in the head should keep him out for a while longer." "Where are we taking him?" "Back to his house."  
  
The roads were dark, and Spike was letting off a strange smell form the back of the car. Both Xander and Buffy cringed at the stench. "Think he's washed in while?" "Maybe he's actually rotting." "Yuck. Let's change the subject. So, do you like Jules yet?" "No." "Come on! What's not to like? She's." "Perfect! Fabulous! And drop-dead gorgeous! Buffy, all I want to do is hold her in my arms and love her! I'd have sex with in front of Giles just to have sex with her. I don't care what any of you would think of it and dammit. Dammit, I am so in love with her!" "More than you loved Anya?" "No! That's not what I'm saying. I mean, I still love Anya, but I'm falling in love with Juliet, too." "I can't believe this. She's older than Giles, for God's sake!" "So is Anya." "Now you have a thing for older women?" "Maybe I do. But both Anya and Juliet don't look their ages. How old is she anyway? 75? 80?" "Last time I saw her, she turned 173, so I'm guessing she's around 179 now." "How the hell does she do it?" "Spells. I remember the night before I left for Sunnydale; I snuck out and went to her house. Juliet was thinking about dying, you know her job was done, time to go. I talked her out of it, but that night bothered me for a while. I wondered if I should have let her die." "Could we please spare the sob story for a moment? Jules hit my bloody head and it's nearly throbbing." "You're up. Wonderful. Now get out." Buffy braked sharply and the car came to a screeching halt. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Spike growled, getting out. When the door was slammed shut, she turned the car around and drove. "You won't tell Giles anything I said, right? Or anything I did." "You did something?" "I kissed her." "Poor, poor Xander. If Giles finds out, you're screwed."  
  
Giles put a piece of gauze on Juliet's neck, covering the wound. It wasn't deep, and it wasn't life threatening, just a bit bloody. "Spike hasn't done anything like this in a while. Did you or Xander say anything to provoke him?" "You act like he's a dog you can train. He came to the door, Xander answered, and Spike lunged at him. I stopped him, and then he tried to attack me. That is what happened." "Maybe it's his chip." "Excuse me?" "Long story. We can ask Willow and Buffy in the morning." She stood up, "Fine then. How was patrolling?" "Oh, you know vampires and such. Makes me feel a bit primal." "Good way or bad way?"  
  
"You know which way I'm talking about." Giles winked seductively and ran upstairs. A grin spread across Juliet's face, she knew exactly what he meant. Exhausted, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Anya lay draped on the couch. Many demons and vampires though the Slayer was still dead ("News doesn't travel fast here, does it?") and so they were surprisingly confronted with Buffy and most of the Scoobies. "What a night." "You said it." "Wonder what Xander and Juliet did." "I know." "Really? Tell us!" "Fine. Xander was lying this morning. He likes Juliet, a lot. He." "He what! He what!" "He kissed her. Xander kissed Giles's girlfriend!" "You're kidding!" "No!" "Xander?"  
  
"Yes." "You mean, the Xander I know? The Xander who was engaged to me? Xander Harris?"  
  
"Yes, the Xander we all know." "That bastard. I though he still loved me!" "He does.that's what he told me at least. He still loves you, but he thinks he might be falling in love with Juliet." "Wow, who knew that our lives could be a soap opera?!" "And I always thought we were more like a comic book!" "Damn Xander!" 


	4. Bloody Awful

The 12th Holder- Bloody Awful  
  
When we last left our Scoobies, Xander said some things he should only tell his therapist; Spike can successfully exit a motor vehicle; Juliet and Giles were feeling a bit "primal"; and Willow, Buffy, Dawn, and Anya had a girly heart to heart reminiscent of "The View." Fun, fun.  
  
"All we know is that he left and now he's evil and broody. And he's a nibbler. Anything new?" Buffy Summers asked, sitting at table at the Magic Box. "We know you were the last person to see him, Buffy. What happened?" "He wanted to kiss me," she sighed, "And we kinda fought, and he realized he was hurting me, and left." Buffy looked at her friend, family, "I think I broke his dead heart. I don't know." Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Juliet all stared at Buffy. "Did he break your heart?" "I don't know. It's just." As she proceeded to talk, Juliet stood up to get her coffee off the counter. From the minute she stood up, Xander couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Juliet's auburn hair was pulled back into a low ponytail which went down her back. Her forest green dress went down to her knee, and clung to every delicate feature on her body. "Xander.? Xander?" "Huh? What were you saying?" "Any ideas on where Spike is now?" "Not a clue. Juliet might know." "Actually Xander, I don't know either. All I know is that he is not to be trusted." "You know Spike?" Anya asked enthusiastically. "We met briefly about 100 years ago. He was killing Slayers and I was only a 6th Holder. We insulted each other, both of our ego's were bruised, violence ensued, the usual with him. That's what I've heard at least." Giles pulled off his glasses, "I guess tonight we go out an find him." The door suddenly swung open and Dawn came running in smiling, "Guess what you guys!" "The school blew up again?" Xander snickered. "Nope. Spike was my substitute teacher today!" "HE WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed. "Spike taught us about old British poetry. Did you know he was William the Bloody because his poems were so violent?" "I always the bloody meant bloody awful," Buffy groaned, "So, he's obviously still here. Now what?" "We find him," Willow shrugged. Giles sighed, "Let's go then."  
  
As Buffy and the Scoobies entered the sun-lit cemetery, they saw Spike exiting his tomb. He was smiling, and wearing uncharacteristically bright clothing. A Mickey Mouse tie topped off an ensemble that included a white; button up shirt and blue trousers. "Good afternoon to all of you. Anything I can do to help you out?" he chirped. "Yeah, why did you try to attack me last night?" barked Xander. "I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy inquired, "Spike, are you okay?" "My love, I am doing wonderfully. I can walk in sunlight, and apparently, Sunnydale High School will take just about anybody for a substitute teacher." "Spike, it's imperative that we know where you went," Giles sighed, "Something might be wrong with the chip." He laughed, "Nothing can be wrong with it! It's gone! I had the bloody thing removed." "But that's impossible, isn't it?" questioned Dawn, "I thought that was in for good!" "Apparently not! So, before night falls and I get hungry, I suggest you leave." "Why the sudden concern for our welfare?" snarked Juliet. "Because at night fall, I become a vampire again. And I wouldn't want any of you to be dinner," he winked and went back to his home. "I don't like the sound of that," squeaked Willow.  
  
Back at Xander's house, Anya angrily chopped some vegetables. The two had decided to stay in the same house since the breakup, and luckily, she got the bedroom. But that didn't mean she enjoyed it. With the news of his ever-growing lust for Juliet, it made living together even more awkward. "Xander!" she screamed, even thought he was in the next room. "What? What!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "Come here. We need to talk." "About what?" "You know how we're going to get back together when we're both ready to get married? Well, that's a little hard right now, isn't it?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Especially when we like other people, right? I mean, I don't and how could I possible know if you do?" "Uh-huh." "Oh wait. You do! You have a crush on Giles' girlfriend! You even kissed her!" "How do you know that?" "Because I saw you staring at her! And she was trying really hard to stay away from you! I can tell these things!" "Anya, please, I just wanted a kiss! Nothing else!" "You're falling in love with her! You want to fuck her in a closet! Come on!" Xander blushed, "When you put it that way." "You bastard!" Anya hauled off and slapped him as tears trickled down her face. Glaring at him one last time, she stormed off to her bedroom. After slamming the door several times, she pulled a thick book out from under the bed. It was leather bound, and dusty, much like the books Giles' often went through. On top lay a pendant. Slipping it on and opening the text, she looked and looked. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing she could do. Of course, she could always go screw Spike again. 


	5. Time For Action

The 12th Holder- Time for Action  
  
When we last left our Scoobies, Xander had googly eyes for Juliet and Giles' still hasn't figured it out, Spike knows his British Literature well enough to be Dawn's substitute teacher and can dance in the sunlight again, and Anya is jonesing for Spike. Doesn't the Hell mouth ever have a calm day?  
  
Anya laughed as she looked in the mirror. She knew she didn't have black clothes for nothing. Clad in a knee length leather skirt, high heeled, thigh high boots, and a button up shirt revealing her perky breasts could hold themselves up, Anya knew she was gorgeous. Patting her firm boobs, she grinned, "Time to go, girls."  
  
"Something's wrong, I know it." Giles stared at Juliet, as they lay breathlessly next to each other in bed. "Nothing is wrong, darling. I swear to you." "Then why are you acting guilty?" "I am not." "You have been since yesterday. Something is wrong." "Promise you won't get mad?" "Promise." She took a deep breath, "Xander kissed me the other night." "I see." "You're not yelling. I suspect you're not mad at me then?" "No, I am not." Rupert stood up and walked over to his pile of clothes on the floor. Without saying anything to Juliet, he began to dress himself. "Why are you getting dressed? Are you going somewhere?" "I'm going to talk to Xander." "Listen, it was a blind act. I was wounded, he was probably feeling masculine, and I don't know if he actually has any feelings for me." "Do you have feelings for him?" "Of course I don't! Why would I? I could be him great-great grandmother five times over!" "Are you serious?" he leaned in and looked her in the eyes, "If he offered you the chance to be with him, would you take it?" "No. I wouldn't. I love you." "Alright then," Giles turned around and put on his shirt, "I'm still going to talk to him, though." "Then I'm going with you." "No. This is between Xander and myself. Just go to sleep." "Rupert." He waved his hand over her face, "Sleep." Obediently, she laid back and shut her eyes. Satisfied that she was asleep, he put on his shoes, and walked out of the bedroom. Anya entered the dark, dingy, dusty tomb half expecting it to be clean. But, alas, it wasn't; it was it's usual self. "A visitor? I wonder what I did," Spike snarled as he approached her. "Nothing. But you can do something." "Only if I get a reward." "Oh, you've done it before. And, if I recall, you liked the reward." "Then what is it, pet?" Anya pulled Spike into a fierce kiss. While they locked lips, she pushed him on the floor. "I see," he growled, "I think I will like the reward."  
  
Hell hath no fury like a man whose friend kissed his girlfriend, Giles thought. After all he and Xander had been through, he at least should've had the decency not to touch the woman he was having relations with! Waving his hand over the door knob, Giles let himself into the house. Xander had already heard him approaching from outside and was up. "Hey Giles. Did something happen?" "Yes. Something did happen." Grabbing Xander by the collar of his blue pajamas, "If you even consider kissing her again, I will take her away from here. I know every one wants me to stay, but if you dare touch Juliet again, we're going back to England." Xander gulped, "So I can watch from afar?" "Go ahead, but, if you act upon those urges, she and I are gone." After putting Xander down, Giles turned around and left, slamming the door behind him. "Damn," he said, and fell back onto his couch.  
  
Buffy watched as Willow read "The Pickwick Papers," the novel she was assigned in her English class. How she longed to be back in college. She assumed that she would let back in, her grades were decent, but after being turned down, that option wasn't quite so easy. "Hey, Will, how's the book?"  
  
"I'm not a fan of Dickens, but it's actually really good. You should read it sometime." "I'll try to." Sighing, Buffy got up and walked upstairs. The light in Dawn's room was still on, and when Buffy peeked in, she was groaning about math homework. It sounded weird to her, but she knew deep down inside, that she missed doing homework, and she missed school. It was time to take some action. 


	6. Non Compos Mentis

The 12th Holder- Non Compos Mentis (Not of Sound Mind)  
  
When we last left our Scoobies, Anya and Spike were all lovey dovey (as lovey dovey and Spike gets), Juliet and Xander's lil secret is revealed, we find Giles's has a very American jealous side, and Buffy wants to be a student again. Oh. Yippee.  
  
Spike knocked on the door of Xander's apartment. Anya had no way to cast the spell she wanted, so it was up to the power of persuasion to get things done. "Yes?" Xander barked. "Feeling a bit tetchy I see. Listen, I think you and I need to talk. So, invite me in and get this over with." "I have no protection. Say it from outside." "Juliet does not equal protection. She's you sexual fantasy, your dream woman." "How'd you know?"  
  
"I was in the car when you confessed to Buffy about your miniature liaison. Now, you want her, don't you?" "Well.hey! What are you trying to do! I love Anya!" "But right now she doesn't love you. She's too busy shagging me. Now, do you want Jules or not?" "Yes, I do." "Then spy on her. Learn her routine. There has to be a moment when the old fart is out of the way." "Stalk her?" "Everyone does it. I stalked Buffy. We even had sex a few times. See how well it works?" "Uh." "Just try it. See how well it works." "Okay." "Have a nice day!" Spike grinned cheerfully and pranced off. Xander just stood there, confused. For a second, he remembered Spike had a history of destroying relationships.or lack there of. But then it dawned on him. Giles would never know if he spied on her for a little while.  
  
The halls of UC: Sunnydale were clean and smelled hospitally. Briefcases in hand, Juliet and Rupert went down the halls towards the admissions office. Both had spruced up their resumes, and were desperately trying to get jobs, especially since they had decided to stay. Neither Xander nor Giles' had mentioned the "conversation" shared that dark night. Juliet had no idea what had been sad, but with Xander being less creepy friendly and more friend friendly, she assumed the rift had been solved. And since the rift was gone, at least on the outside, the two decided to get jobs. Conveniently, UC: Sunnydale had two spots open; a librarian and an English professor. They sat down on the couch in the waiting area. Suddenly the door opened and a round man with a bad come-over called out: "Ms. Lawson!" "That's me," she winked. "Good luck," he responded, and kissed her on the cheek. Minutes later, she came out, smiling, "I think it went well!" "Mr. Giles!" Rupert stood up and grinned nervously. "You'll do fine, love," Juliet assured him. "I hope so." He entered the office and sat in an uncomfortable, orange leather chair. Placing his briefcase in his lap, he smiled at the man behind the desk. "So, Mr. Giles, your resume says you were the librarian at Sunnydale High School before it was destroyed and before that, a curator at the British Museum. Why did you leave such a prestigious role for a High School Librarian?"  
  
" Well, uh, my brother in law, he uh, left my sister. I decided to help raise my niece and so I moved here." "Aren't they a handful? My niece is always asking me for money." "Yes, she's quite the handful." "Now, why do you want this job?" "I haven't worked in a while, I miss being a room filled with books, and I heard you have an extensive collection," he breathed. "Sounds great. We'll give you a call." "Thank you." Taking deep breaths, Giles managed to get himself out of the room without a) hyperventilating or b) falling over. He had forgotten how draining job interviews were. Juliet stood up and grinned, "How'd you do?" He put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Buffy is now my niece and her mother is my sister." "Congratulations. Don't you love getting new family members?" "I adore it."  
  
Later that night..  
  
"One of these days, I want to go patrolling with you." "Come tonight then. I'm sure you know half of the demons we kill." "Rupert!" Laughing, Giles rolled over onto Juliet, who had been laying next to him on their bed. "Not tonight, darling. I'm still too wound up from the job interview. You go, and tell my friends I said hi." "I will." He got up and left. Rolling over, so that her back was towards the window, Juliet opened a book and began to read. Unbeknownst to her, Xander was busy out front trying to climb a ladder. And this ladder was right below her window. The night air smelled sweet to him, and a cool breeze blew his hair back. He took a deep breath and peered into the window. "Alexander Harris!"  
  
The voice startled him, especially since the voice was male and even more especially since he knew his full name. Gripping the cold metal ladder tightly, he turned around. Looking very, very angry and standing on the ground below was Rupert Giles. "Uh, hi Giles. This isn't what it looks like." "I'll remember that." He turned around walked away, leaving Xander up by the window. "I guess I should get down now." 


	7. Now Ms. Summers...

The 12th Holder- Now Ms. Summers.?  
  
When we last left our Scoobies, Juliet and Giles were trying to re-join the work force, Spike was feeling less monster, more "mediator," and Xander was caught being a stalker. Hey! Juliet can take a hint from Sarah MacLachlan and write a song about it!  
  
Spike and Anya were squished against the wall in the room beside the admissions office at Sunnydale University. He sat with his head leaning on the wall and sighed while she frantically searched a magic book. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" "Yes! Well.I've never done a vengeance spell on a woman before. This is kinda new to me." "And I always thought you were a vengeance demon." Anya uttered a "mmph!" and kept looking.  
  
"Ms. Summers!" Buffy stood up in the waiting room outside the admissions office. After begging and pleading, she had gotten her much desired interview. So, straightening her frilly, yet conservative lavender blouse, she inhaled and entered the office. "Hello, uh, thank you for having me." "We're glad you're so eager to come back to UC: Sunnydale." "I really want to continue my education."  
  
"Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Almost there! Do you have a match?"  
  
"Why?" "Spike! Do you have one or not?" "Alright, alright, here." He passed her his lighter, a steel piece with a shamrock on it. "I hope this is lucky!"  
  
"So, Ms. Summers.. Are you crazy?" "Excuse me?" "You're better off in a community college. Why the hell do you want to re-enroll here? You left us. We shouldn't take you back." "But.I want to learn." "Listen Summers, go home. Go flip burgers, or start your own daycare. Bother someone else. Meeting adjourned." The committee left the room and Buffy sat in her uncomfortable plastic chair, a tear running down her face.  
  
"Well?" "I think it worked.I'm not sure though." "You're not sure!" "Let's look, okay?" Anya and Spike pushed each other out of the way to look through a tiny hole in the wall. They found exactly what they were looking for: Buffy, miserably crying. "Alright. Your part is done. What about Xander?" "Feeling wretched. They left this morning." "Good. We're even now."  
  
Groaning, Buffy went downstairs wearing, not her preppy conservative clothes, but sweatpants and a tank top. What she really needed now, was someone to talk to. Namely, Giles, Juliet, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn, or hell, even Spike. "Hey Dawn," she moaned when she walked into the kitchen and found her sister at the bar, "Any good news?" "No. Did the interview go well?" "Don't ask. Where's everybody? I could've sworn Jules and Giles would have had sex about now. They're like clockwork." "Yeah.about that." "Oh no. What?" "Buffy.I kinda sent them away," Xander said from the doorway with Willow behind him rubbing his shoulders, "He told me if he ever caught me kissing Juliet or anything like that, he'd take her back to England with him." "But, you didn't kiss her again, did you?" "He caught me looking at her through her window.I was on a ladder.it was night.not a good thing, really. Buffy slumped into a chair, "I can't believe this. First, the admissions people go berserk. By the way, I should enroll in a nice community college and keep flipping Double Meat burgers, and now Giles is gone again! I can't take this!" "Buff, I'm sorry." "I know you are, Xander." Dawn, Buffy, Xander, and Willow gathered each other into their arms and cried. 


	8. Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, uh...Line?

The 12th Holder- Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, uh.Line?  
  
When we last left our Scoobies, Spike and Anya prove their magical prowess, Buffy was rejected from UC: Sunnydale again, and Jules and Giles are no longer Sunnydale residents.  
  
The moist, cool air of England wafted in the bedroom as Juliet quickly (and as quietly as she could) packed her bag. For two weeks, she had practically been trapped in a dinky hotel room in a country she despised. Certainly, she loved Giles and wanted to be with him, but Jules wanted to go back to England on her own terms. Shutting the clasps, she tried to pick up the suitcase. Unfortunately, the carrier was too heavy and she dropped it with a thud. "Juliet?" Giles asked, sitting up, "What are you doing." "Rupert. I'm going back to Sunnydale. I have no idea why you've dragged me back here, but I want to be back in America." "You don't understand." "Yes I do! Something is wrong there, and I want to help!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong!" Glaring at Giles, she grabbed his hand, "Oh yes there is." Snapping her fingers, she transported both herself and Giles into the Summers' living room. "What the hell did you do?" "We're going to fix the problem. Now get dressed." Narrowing her eyes, she snapped her fingers again, and Rupert found himself wearing a dark green sweater, blue jeans, and shoes. Juliet looked down at her nightgown and groaned. She flicked her wrist, and was suddenly clothed in black slacks, a purple v-neck sweaters, and boots. "Ready. Now, it's eight o'clock here. Where would they be?" She stormed off, leaving Giles sitting dumbfounded on the couch. "Wait."  
  
Blasting the doors open, Juliet bounded into the Magic Box with Rupert at her heels. An angered look graced her face, furrowing her brow. "Something is going on, and I want to know why," she barked. Xander stood up, an excited look on his face, "Juliet! You're back!" "Jules, I don't think anything's goin on. It's a Hell mouth thing," Buffy countered. With that suspicious comment, Spike and Anya entered, laughing hysterically. "So sorry kids," he grinned, "But we thought you deserved it." "Well, not all of you," Anya nodded, smiling at Willow and Dawn, but then glaring at Xander, "But some did." "And now for the grand finale!' Anya held up a green crystal and Spike lit it with a match. Grinning maniacally, they both chanted "Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa." Willow giggled, "That won't work." Suddenly, Willow, Dawn, Juliet, Buffy, and Xander fell over. Spike and Anya turned around, chuckling, expecting all to be under their control. "Not so fast." They spun around to see Giles was unaffected. Undaunted, the vampire lunged towards him, expecting to knock him out. What Spike didn't expect was for Giles to move, and let him crash into the glass counter. "How dare you! The plan was almost done!" Anya shrieked, throwing her arms down, forgetting the crystal was resting on her palm. The rock came crashing to the ground, breaking into millions of pieces. Giles stepped forward and smashed it under his shoe. Suddenly, everybody woke up to see Spike in a heap on the floor and Anya in tears. "I almost had vengeance! I almost won!" "What's going on?" Willow, Dawn, Juliet, Buffy, and Xander all asked in unison. "Would you care to confess?" Rupert inquired. She groaned, "Alright. Spike was mad because his chip's a bit screwy now and he blamed it on Buffy. That's why she failed her re-entrance interview. I was mad because Xander had a crush on Juliet, so I had Spike convince him to stalk Juliet. He knew you would fly off the hook. I mean, it was sheer brilliance that you left the country, we had no idea it would work so well." Xander stood up, "An, I still love you. The whole Juliet thing, I'm sorry," he turned to her, "I just don't like you like that anymore." "Oh, no offense taken, just as long as you're not mad at me," she said to Giles. "Not at all." "So, I won't get into college because Spike blames me for him problems?" Buffy whispered. "We can change it, you know. Persuade them to give you another interview. Or just change the paper work," Anya suggested. "I guess we'll see."  
  
.One Week Later. "So, Buffy, how was the interview?" "Really great, I think I got it." Buffy stood in the doorway of Juliet's new classroom. Both her and Giles got the jobs they had interviewed for, and now Buffy might have a chance in coming back. "I like the 'there's no 'I' in team' poster. Very original." "I thought it was needed. Now, should I go by Juliet, or Professor Lawson? This is much too complicated." "I think Professor Lawson sounds distinguished. Lady-like." "Thank you. Have you seen Rupert yet? He said he was going to stop by and he hasn't shown up yet." "He's probably setting up the library. You know, put all the books on big bads up front for convenience." "Probably. Say, want to get some lunch? I'm starving." "Ditto. Lead the way."  
  
THE END 


End file.
